Boostle Hogwarts AU
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: "WOHOO! GO BOOSTER!" Ted screamed from the quidditch stands, earning a few glares from his fellow Ravenclaws as he celebrated Syltherin’s goal. A boostle Hogwarts AU. [Characters:Ted Kord/Blue Beetle,Micheal Carter/Booster Gold,Barbara Gordon/Batgirl,Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle,Dick Grayson/Nightwing,Guy Gardner/Green Lantern,Tora/Ice,Bea/Fire, Ship:Boostle,Dickbabs,Tora X Guy]


**A/N A boostle hogwarts au.**

 **Ted, Booster, Guy, Tora and Bea are all fifth years. Barbara and Dick are third years and Jaime is a first year.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or DC**

"WOHOO! GO BOOSTER!" Ted screamed from the quidditch stands, earning a few glares from his fellow Ravenclaws as he celebrated Slytherin's goal. Well more acutely he celebrated Booster's goal. Neither he or his best friend had ever cared much about house rivalries which is probably why their friendship had lasted so long.

Ted continued to cheer the Slytherin's star chaser did as he did a celebratory lap around the field. When the two made eye contact he received a trademark million watt smile and wave.

"You know one of these days you're going to get into trouble for cheering against your house team" Ted's other best friend Barbara said from beside him, not even bothering to look up from her charms homework. He rolled his eyes, thinking back to all the times the younger girl had cheered for a certain Hufflepuff seeker.

He turned back to the game to wave back when he saw a rogue bludger headed straight towards him. He didn't even have time to scream before the it hit him in the face knocking him instantly unconscious.

Some time later he awoke to the sound of raised voices and concerned faces. It was difficult with his lack of glasses and pounding head to make out the people above him but he could eventually make out the red blob on his right as Barbara, her boyfriend Dick standing just behind her and the brown one on his left as Jaime, the first year he was tutoring.

Over their shoulders he could just make out Booster's fellow team mate Guy arguing defensively while his girlfriend Tora who stood between him and Booster who was shouting at him in uncontrollable anger, having to be held back by his fellow Slytherin Bea.

"What happened?" Ted said in a voice that sounded rougher then he'd liked.

"Ted!" Booster shouted, instantly leaving his argument so that he almost teleported to his side and grabbed his hand tightly.

"You ok buddy" he asked in a worried tone that was startlingly different to his usual confident demeanour.

"Yeah I'm ok. That game was a real knock out wasn't it?" He joked in a poor attempt at humour. Only Jaime gave him a weak laugh.

"How long was I out?" He asked in a more serious manner to the unimpressed faces.

"Only a few hours" Babs replied. Ted sighed in relief. He'd heard stories of people being knocked out for weeks.

"Which wouldn't have happened in the first place if someone who calls himself a beater could actually aim!" Booster cried looking back at Guy who still stood on the other side of the infirmary. Well that explains what the pair where arguing about.

"Hey!" Guy shouted, crossing his arms in defiance before avoiding Ted's eyes as he looked down at the floor in guilt and anger.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled "I was aiming for Ray Palmer honest, but bastard moved out of the way"

"It's fine" Ted assured him. Guy might be a dick but he'd never injury anyone without a reason.

"Come on guys it's getting late. We'd better make it back to our dorms before the caretaker catches us." Barbara said in a suspiciously conspiritual voice. Dick started to wheel her out of the infirmary and after a few calls of "get well soon" the others followed till only Booster was left.

Ted noticed that they were still holding hands. He realised that this looked pretty gay so he thought about letting go but the touch felt comforting and grounding so he held on. Then realising how gay his thoughts were he blamed it on the drugs. And once he realised that he wasn't in a muggle hospital so couldn't be on drugs he blamed it on his head injury.

"It's just my luck that out of all the people in the stands Guy had to hit me"

"Well he did have a pretty big target with that big old brain of yours." Booster smiled, gently stroking Ted's head.

"Are you calling me big headed Mr 'I don't need to learn luminos cus my ass is all the light we need'?" Ted teased familiarly.

"Well it did that time we pranked the Prefect bathroom"

"BWWWAAHHA!"

Ted laughed heartily as he remembered how the light reflected off his golden trunks. Booster gave a soft chuckle before he stopped stroking Ted's hair which started Ted since the action had felt so natural that he didn't want it to stop.

"I thought I'd lost you Teddy" he said so quietly Ted wasn't even sure he'd actually spoken.

"I didn't even see it happen. All I heard this horrible crack and I spun around to see everyone staring at you so I rushed over to find you on the floor, not moving"

He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"You weren't moving Ted. I could see the imprint of the bludger in your face. Babs was screaming and you know how tough that girl is so I thought that the only reason she'd be screaming was if you were …. if you were….."

Ted pulled his best friend into a string hug as he started to break down. He didn't blame him. He didn't know what he'd do if that had happened to Booster.

"Hey it's ok buddy, I'm here" He stroked his head in the same way he'd done to him "And I promise I'm never going to leave you"

Booster removed his face from where he had buried it into Ted's neck.

"You promise?"

"I promise


End file.
